guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rull Browbeater
Skills confirmed via SoC. - Evil_Greven 08:38, 14 March 2006 (CST) Just a funny note, notice that most Ettin's are Warrior enemies, and it is an Ettin boss that carries Healing Hands, probably a small poke at the "Paladin" Whammo which was a premade and popular build to comment on in chapter 1 lol. - Former Ruling 14:23, 10 December 2006 (CST) ---- Just want to comment that, among all monk bosses, I find this guy the easiest to kill. If there's anything to interrupt, I see Healing Hands as more important, since you should target him first (he never spawns with other monk enemies). But even without interrupts or anti-enchantments, Healing Hands has 15 sec downtime and Signet of Devotion is way too slow, that makes this one of the rare monk boss that can easily be killed with brute force. The only tatics involved are "Watch how many mobs you aggroed" and "Kill the monk first!". IMHO. -PanSola 00:04, 27 October 2005 (EST) :Imho one other monk boss is even easier. Balt Duskstrider in the Iron Mines of Moladune mission spawns alone and uses no healing skills at all. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 20:57, 7 April 2006 (CDT) ::But he normally has loads of Azure shadows around him all ready to SoJ spike your team Boss MIA I was just out looking for HH and I didn't find this guy at any of the four locations. I really don't like it when that happens, for whatever reason. Seems like with four spawns and only three bosses, this really shouldn't happen. --aCynicalPie 19:40, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :After investigating this a bit, I thought of an easy way to find Rull (or any of the four Ettin/Hydra spawns, really). If you head just outside the portal to Perdition Rock, and a little North and hold Ctrl, you can see the spawn through the mountain. If you're patient, you can simply head in and out until the right spawn is there. Then just head around the mountain, being careful about that large group of Phantoms and the Wurm. I uploaded an image here (Sorry for the quality - just recently reformatted and Photoshop is now gone). --aCynicalPie 20:13, 7 April 2006 (CDT) ::Do you have to beat Final Blow first for this boss to spawn? I think you might have to, can someone confirm? :::You don't need to complete that, I've done it many times before. - Cracko 12:41, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::::I have been having alot of trouble getting him to spawn, I keep looking by the little spot where you can see through the mountain and I still can't get him to spawn, I have also checked the 2 spots the the North/NorthEast, can anyone tell me what I might be doing wrong? Third :::::You're just unlucky --Blue.rellik 21:57, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::This boss, as well as the other Hydra ones, are especially difficult to find...maybe even harder than the stupid Drake bosses. There are a couple things to think about... (1) The spawn points are shared by at least three bosses - this guy, the one with Echo, and the one with Glyph of Renewal (I think). (2) Sometimes a boss won't even spawn in one of these spawn points, for whatever reason. Finally, (3), if you only check the one spawn point right through the mountain that is only one of the possible spawn points, so you are reducing your chances. Of course, going around the entire island only to find he hasn't spawned is a total waste of time, so it is still a worthwhile "trick" to use. Nevertheless, just remember that you're being inefficient either way, and this boss does take more luck than most. Yet another reason to dislike HH, heh. (T/ ) 22:14, 13 July 2007 (CDT)